


after the incident

by Diamondteav_Official123



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The lego movie (2019)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Almost Dying, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Epic Bromance, F/F, F/M, Happy, Heart broken, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, a lil smut, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondteav_Official123/pseuds/Diamondteav_Official123
Summary: rex wasnt gone yet,but he wasnt gonna take revenge.............
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy, Joker (DCU)/Watevra Wa'Nabi/Bruce Wayne, Remmex
Kudos: 1





	1. I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> this is the side series  
> if im bored ill work on this

After what happend...

rex vanished but emmet was happy and sad at same time because rex was the who made him feel special again.He wanted to cry but not infront of lucy.

* * *

¨At home¨Emmet knew that lucy was falling inlove with sweet mayhem.And Emmet falling for rex.Emmet was snuggled with his plushies and crying.Hours later he went to sleep.Lucy came home but this time she didnt get a hug or a hi from emmet.Lucy always gets hugs from emmet when she comes home from a mission.She went too Emmets bedroom and saw him sleeping in deep slumber.She didnt know how or what to emmet.But the only thing she knows is that she fell out of love for emmet. And thats why she packed her bags and leave a note.

¨In the morning¨Emmet woke up and went to the kitchen and saw a note that says

_Dear Emmet_

_i have an important thing to say to you,its about a break up.... i-i fell out of love for you._

_Cuz sometimes i find you a bit to sensitive and girly but i still loved you._

_But the real reason why i fell out of love for you is because i fell inlove with another_

_and i hope we could still be friends?_

Lucy-

Emmet was so sad and had anxiety.Emmet cried on the floor the whole hour. Unikitty woke up and went to the kitchen she saw emmet laying on the floor and crying.She asked why he was crying.He gave unikitty the note.She read the note and got angry.Emmet said calm down with a sobbing voice.Y-youre right i mean you guys are still friends right she ask in sad voice.I dont emmet said in a sobbing voice again.Emmet admitted that he misses rex.Unikitty was not surprised she knew all along she was gonna ask but she was to nervous.Emmet and unikitty slept on the couch.

* * *

¨In Emmets dream¨

Emmet was just hanging around with planty and a dark blue with light green streak came and land on a place.Emmet knew who it was but he wasnt sure if it is him.Then the door opened a man ran to him and hug him tight as he could.Emmet blushed like a tomato.Rex!! emmet said eith an enthusiasthic voice.Hey baby~ Rex said with a smirk.Emmet blushed really hard redder than a tomato.

An alarm clock woke Emmet up he saw it was already 2:00 pm he made lunch for him and unikitty.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex came back and hugged emmet tightly

Emmet and unikitty took a walk into the forest and they heard a noise from above. They saw a dark blue and light green streak spaceship.Emmet knew who it was but he coudnt believe that this was true.The door from ship opened and a man went outside with a jetpack.He flew too Emmet and Uinkitty and said:Emmet!!.Emmet run to the guy and hug him.How?i saw you vanished in thin air Emmet said worried.Unikitty was backing up and dont want to interrup them.Emmy When i vanished i went to a dark place for 2 weeks,and then i escape the dark place and found my of dinosours and the rexcelsior.But i donxt know how im still alive!Well im just glad that youre here!! Emmet said in a enthusiastic voice.

* * *

¨Back at their home¨

Emmet keep dreaming about rex how handsome,brave and awesome he was.He coudnt help it and went rexs ship the next day and brought food for him.

* * *

He knocked on the door and nothing was happening.He left the basket of food and wrote a note for him

_Dear rex_

_i hoped you enjoy you're stay here.JE_

_And thats why I brought you a basket full of food_

_hope you like it♡_

_Emmet☆♡-_

_Rex came home from a mission and saw the basket standing on his doorway.He grab it and placed it inside and saw the note.He blush a bit but too much he smiled happily and wanted to thanks emmet so bad right now.But its already night.He went to bed and he was so exited to see emmet tommorow._

* * *

¨In the morning¨

Rex woke up and got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and made something from emmets basket of food.After that he took shower and dress up and feed the dinosours.The dinosours usually wake up an hour later than rex. Rex went outside and buyed a thank you flower for emmet. He knew what he wants since they were the same before but now their not.


End file.
